Purple Flowers, Every Day
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Raven is nearly killed by a stone. Now she can never be the person she was before. She even told herself she would die alone in the wheelchair she was confined to. Her only hope is Robin, who is determined to help Raven heal, even if he has to change.
1. Chapter 1

I deleted the first few chapters of this story cuz they were bad. It's better this way and I think the story should still make sense even for new readers.

It had already been a week since the incident. Dr. Rovin was at the tower, explaining the x-rays he had taken of Raven's neck and back.

"The stone hit this bone here, which dislocated and ruptured the spinal column. It is possible with therapy and surgery that she could make a recovery, but until we find out the full extent of the damage her outlook is uncertain." The doctor reported. Beastboy was sitting on the edge of the bed Raven was on in the infirmary of the tower. Cyborg and Starfire cast gloomy looks to the floor when they heard the news. Robin was facing the wall, leaning against it with his arm, trying desperately to keep in his frustration.

Cyborg said, "What do we do for now?" Dr. Rovin raised his shoulders.

"There's not much that you can do. She will need lots of expensive equipment, for feeding, breathing, moving, sanitation, etc. You will also need to observe her mental state for signs of brain trauma. Other than that all we can do is hope and pray that she will get better." he picked up his briefcase and coat, and gave the Titans a quick nod goodbye and left.

"Thank you Doctor!" Cyborg called.

then it was quiet, save for The breathing machine that was keeping Raven alive. She got her oxygen through a tube that went through her nose. Her neck had been sealed and bandaged. She was currently awake but her eyes were only open mere millimeters. She hadn't been able to eat anything so she had an iv in both arms to give her nutrients to survive. She had barely even spoken at all for the past six days.

Starfire was the first to break the silence, "I shall order us the takeout. We need the energy." she said quietly and left the room. Cyborg sighed and followed her out.

Beastboy leaned over and gave Raven a half hug, "Get better," he said, "I know you can do it." then he too left.

"And then there was one." Raven said softly. She could barely raise her voice above a whisper because she had trouble controlling anything below the shoulders.

Robin let out a single "ha" and said, "Glad see that your still your old self."

"An injury won't change me."

"Yeah well it almost did." Robin came up beside Raven, his face was angry, but they softened when he saw her, "Sorry," he moved some stray hairs from her face, "Hey, you've got some color in your face. I've never seen anything but gray. Now you have a little pink below your eyes."

Raven didn't say anything.

Robin shook his head, "Yeah, uh, sorry again. So, anything I can do for you? You deserve everything, so whatever you want is done." he paused and waited for her to speak.

He saw her eyes flicker, and twitch to her right, away from him, "I haven't seen anything except the ceiling for a week." she said.

"Okay so you wanna go outside or something?" he suggested.

He saw her eyes begin to water, "No, I just, sorry about the tears, I can't control it, I'm not in pain, I just-"

"Hey," he wiped her cheek, "It's okay. What do you want from me? How can I help?"

She took a deep breath, "I want you to, to turn my head. So that I can look out the window."

He stared at her. It just hit him that Raven was serious. She was entirely immobile, she couldn't even do the simplest thing which was to turn her head. He carefully lifted her neck and turned her head towards the window. She stared out, seemingly content for a few minutes before Robin chose to talk again.

"Are you gonna survive this?"

"Why do you ask me? How should I know?"

The sky began to turn orange, as it was getting late and the sun as setting.

"You just know about things like this. And don't play dumb like you like to do sometimes when you really do know things."

Raven was quiet. She would be grinning at that moment if the circumstances were different.

"Why does the future matter? Who cares if I survive this week? Or even this year? Who would really, truly care if I knew when I would die? I am alive right now. Even if I knew when and how I will die I wouldn't be able to change it. All that matters is that I am speaking to you now."

"Don't hesitate to call for me, or any of us. I am gonna go eat something." he opened a communicator and laid it at the top of the bed Raven was on, "Now all you have to do is speak and someone will be there. Promise me you will use this." he gave her a stern look.

Her face barely moved, but Robin knew what she meant. She was smiling, "I promise." she whispered.

"good." he awkwardly reached out his hand to hug her, then he pulled away because he didn't want to compromise her comfort, then he reached out and pat her shoulder a few times instead.

"Don't hesitate." he reminded her just as the door closed behind him.

But once Robin was in the hallway he didn't get something to eat. He went directly to his room, where he stayed all night, going over evidence, surveillance, anything that could point to who did it.

Hours later, Robin yawned and peeked at his clock. He grumbled to himself when he realized that was morning already and he had stayed up all night.

"Guess breakfast'll have to wait." he said, removing his cape and collapsed on his bed.

"Robin's sleeping, but I'm here!"

"Just forget it, Beastboy." Raven said. She tried to turn away from the green teen but found it nearly impossible, so she just closed her eyes instead.

His shoulders visibly drooped, "I just want to help you."

Raven opened her eyes, "If you want to help you can change my diaper that I wear now. Starfire normally does it because she says Its like we're playing 'mommy and baby' but if you really want to help..."

Beastboy scratched his neck, "On second thought, you don't need my help." he said, "So, what do you need Robin for?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I just need to tell him something."

"What?"

"Beastboy, aren't you scheduled to lose a video game right about now?"

He looked at his wrist, as if reading a watch that wasn't there. "No, that's at 2 so I still have an hour to kill."

Raven gave Beastboy a death glare, and he silently pointed towards the door and started heading towards it.

"If you see Robin," Raven called after him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Tell him you need to talk to him."

"Hey Beastboy?"

"Yeah?" he beamed hopefully.

"Don't forget, 2 o'clock."

He smiled, nodded and left.

But when he opened the door, Robin was there.

"Raven's looking for ya." he nodded towards her.

"Thanks." Robin pushed passed Beastboy.

Beastboy grumbled, "First Raven doesn't want my help, now Robin thinks he can just throw me around like dead weight!" he continued grumbling after the door closed behind him.

"What do you need?" Robin asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

She looked up at him, "I hate to ask you this,"

"Whatever you need is no problem." he said encouragingly.

"Right. Well it's regarding my powers. I haven't even tried using them yet, because, well I'm nervous about it. I can't even control my body. But I think if I meditate I could maybe heal faster, and see how my powers are doing."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "So where do I fit into this?"

"I need to sit in my meditation position. I can't do that now so..." she trailed off.

"Okay."

Raven now raised her eyebrows, "Okay what?"

"I'm gonna help." he pulled out a wheelchair and carefully lifted Raven off of the bed. He held her head up because she couldn't control her neck and carefully he set her down in the wheelchair. It took some time for him to get all the cords and wires untangled and attach them to parable devices so that he could move her and after a few minutes they were all set.

Robin brought her to the elevator and they headed for the roof.

On the way up Raven said, "Why are we going to the roof?"

"I think the fresh air will be good for you."

Once they were at the top Robin Spread out a blanket and gently lifted Raven again. This time sitting and putting her between his legs so that she was in front of him and they were both looking at the water. He eased her legs into a pretzel and took her hands with each of his and held them in the way she normally did when she would meditate.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." she chanted quietly. After about an hour she stopped.

"You okay?" Robin asked, noticing that she was no longer chanting.

"Yeah, I just realized that I am the most vulnerable I can be, having absolutely no control, but yet being aware of all that is happening to me, and I have never felt so safe before, like now that I am helpless, I can't hurt anything. It's like, now that you are in control, the burden is taken off of me." she said, as geese flew by in a large flock overhead.

"You are safe, I hope you know." he whispered to her.

"I do" she whispered back, then she started chanting again, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Then Robin began to chant quietly along with her, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

The were abruptly interrupted when the rest of the team burst out onto the roof.

"Good news,'y'all! Look what I just finished making for Raven!" Cyborg said. Then he saw the position the two were in and he quickly turned around, "I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No," Robin said, standing up, supporting raven in his arms, "We were just meditating." Cyborg looked at them suspiciously but didn't ask about it.

Beastboy spoke up, "Show EM what you made!"

"Yes, show them," Starfire cheered.

"Alright, introducing the Wings(TM) 3000! this state of the art compact vehicle comes complete with a V8 engine, a book light and all the space one could need for medical equipment." he revealed a wheelchair with blue electronic accents, like on the T-car and Cyborg himself.

"Wow,"Raven said, "Looks great Cyborg. Robin, could you..."

"Of course" he said, placing her in the wheelchair.

"It's all voice controlled so you only have to speak where you want to go and it will take you there."

"How bout the living room?" Raven said. The vehicle immediately began to move towards the door.

"Marvelous!" Starfire shouted! Following Raven inside the tower.

"Beastboy was not far behind calling, "I wanna try next!"

"Cyborg?" Robin stopped the metal man before he could follow the others. Robin waited for them to get a little farther ways before continuing, "What are going to do? She doesn't know if she can control her powers anymore. What would we do if she just becomes a step up from a vegetable?"

Cyborg sighed, "Why do you always have to worry about the future? Can't you just be happy in the moment? I know you were happy with the moment now with Raven, before we came in on you and ruined that moment."

Cyborg gave Robin a solid pat on the back before retreating inside.

End of chapter...

well I sure haven't checked this story in a while so I hope its up to par. And I'm wondering what my readers are expecting this to be? A Rave/Rob thing or a BB/Rae thing. Because it really is still short enough to go either way. Anyways see you next time... LLTT


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Twitch in the Right Direction

It had been nearly a month since Raven had become confined to a wheelchair and the Titans had fallen into a state of normalcy once again.

On this night Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg had gone to the carnival while Robin elected to stay home and rest because it had been a long week, and Raven didn't want to go – for obvious reasons.

The two heroes had not crossed each other's paths in the first few hours of their evening alone, so Robin was momentarily startled when he walked into the living room to find Raven, in her chair, staring out the window at the big Ferris wheel in the distance.

Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly rummaged through the cupboards looking for something to eat. He saw Cyborg's waffle iron on top of the cabinets, far out of his reach. That didn't stop him from reaching upwards and grunting as he tried to extend his slightly less than average length body to reach the machine. The iron suddenly moved from its place up high and floated down to the countertop, surrounded by an unmistakably black aura.

Robin turned toward Raven to thank her but she was still staring out the window. He started looking for ingredients but gave up when he realized he didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

Walking over to the window by Raven, he said, "Nice night huh?"

She didn't respond, her gaze unchanging at the lights in the distance.

Robin looked at her; she looked out of place on Cyborg's high tech wheelchair, grounded, possibly forever.

"So… your powers seem to be improving," he commented.

"They have." She agreed, but continued her stare. Robin was surprised he got her to talk.

"Have you been practicing?" He continued.

Raven sighed, "They are all so happy," she said sadly, ignoring Robin's question, "Their joy feels good, it's the only thing that feels good, but I shouldn't be taking it from them. They are the ones who deserve it." She swerved around in her chair and began to roll away.

"Raven-" Robin grabbed her limp arm and she stopped and turned towards him, her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and her hair was a mess, "You deserve it too. You of all people-" he began to fix her disheveled hair, "-deserve some happiness. Especially since-"

"What? Since the incident?" she backed away from him, glaring accusingly, "What about losing nearly everything makes me any more deserving of happiness than I was before? Nothing." She turned to leave again, but Robin stood in front of her.

"Stop it, Raven."

"Get out of my way. If I had control of my arms…" She grumbled.

Robin would not move. He grabbed Raven out of the chair and carried her to the couch, laying her down on it and sitting beside her.

"There," he said, "Now you can't run."

Tears started to roll down Raven's face, "Why?" She started, "Why do you have to make this worse for me than it already is? Can't you see that I want to be alone?"

"Believe me," he said, "I know the feeling. I know the feeling that only you can comfort yourself, the feeling that you don't want others to feel your burden. I know it, but it isn't healthy. You have to talk to me, and I would like to talk to you."

"No." she said, blinking away thee tears, "Just stop being sorry for me. I don't need you to be."

"Raven," he wrapped an arm around her and tilted her head so she could see him, "That's not what this is. It isn't pity, I care about you, I want you to be happy, can't you feel it?"

"I don't want to! If I seek out your intentions I'm afraid I'll be disappointed."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest, "Feel me now," he said.

Raven closed her eyes tightly, "I- I can't" she said, on the verge of letting go again.

"Then I guess I'll have to prove it in the only way I can think of," he said.

Ravens looked at him suspiciously, "And how do you _mpphh_…" He cut her off with his lips.

It was the only kiss she'd ever had, and already it was the most awkward. Raven's body was still, but in her head she could feel her hands gripping his neck, as if they were really there. She could almost feel her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, but when their lips parted and she opened her eyes, her limbs were exactly as they were before, hanging loosely off her body. Her short and labored breaths were now even more so and Robin's face was still only a few inches from hers.

The expression on his face was surprisingly hard, "I hope you didn't need powers to feel that from me. I swear, I am going to find whoever did this to you and make them pay."

"Don't." She protested.

"I have to. This is something I need to do." He whispered to her.

"No, I mean don't lose yourself in this. Don't throw away your time hunting down whoever did this."

"I can't let them get away with this!"

"I'm not asking you to. I just don't want to lose you, while I'm here, helplessly trying to find myself."

Robin held her face in his hand, "I promise you won't lose me while I try to find this guy."

Raven squinted at his mask, "And after you catches them?"

Robin was silent.

"BOOYAH! Wasn't that the greatest game of ring toss you've ever seen?!"

Robin quickly sat up and propped Raven up beside him. He grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and pretended to read for a second before tossing it down and turning to the three who had just walked in.

"I take it you had a good time?" He said casually.

"Oh yeah!" Beastboy shouted, "We rode all the rides – twice! And then we played so many games that we ran out of arm space to carry our prizes!"

Cyborg noticed Raven fall over on the couch. Starfire was quick to her friend's rescue and carried her back to her chair.

"What have you two been up to?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

Robin frowned and glanced at Raven, "Uh-"

"Robin was reading me the news. Now I'm going to my room." She rolled off to the elevator.

"I shall join you!" Starfire proclaimed, "You will be needing help to change into your 'gown of the night'"

"Great," Raven mumbled, as the two disappeared behind the sliding doors.

Robin stretched and cleared his throat, "Well, I guess I'll just be going to bed now. It's getting late."

Beastboy and Cyborg's faces deadpanned.

"Dude," Beastboy said.

"It's only eleven. We all know you aren't going to sleep."

"Actually," Robin said as he stood and headed for the door, "I'm in need of a good rest."


End file.
